This invention relates to viewing devices. More particularly, though not exclusively, this invention concerns a viewing device capable of providing a clear picture of objects located behind an observer without the observer having to turn around in order to see these objects.
The invention is especially useful for viewing baby capsules, seats or the like during the driving of vehicles.
It is commonly known that under the law of many countries vehicles must be fitted with approved baby capsules or seats when carrying babies and children under a certain age. Baby capsules and seats are usually fitted to the back seat of the vehicle and undoubtedly are a life saving feature. However, the location of a capsule or seat, though aimed at safety of babies and children, may cause significant apprehension to the driver of the vehicle or car since he or she cannot see the child while driving. In order to see the child, the driver would have to stop the car or, alternatively, turn around while driving. The latter would represent a driving danger and may result in accidents and serious injuries.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least substantially alleviate this problem and to provide a device which permits the viewing of objects located to the rear of an observer without the observer having to turn around in order to see these objects.
Although the present invention will be described herein in connection with baby capsules and seats, it will be appreciated that the invention may find many different applications.